Letters to my lovers
by wavingflags45
Summary: Come one come all to ask your favorite hetalia ships all those questions lurking in the back of your yaoi filled mind! (no smut!) spamano gerita rochu sufin dennor hongice lietpol and many more!
1. meet the nations

**Letters to my lovers**

"Is everyone ready?" I ask the nations. I point to a camera on a tripod and begin by pressing the button record.

"Hello world of fanfiction~ my name is WF and I will be administering this video" I smile to the other nations who look less at ease in front of the camera then I do. To break the awkward silence that floats in the air by standing next to Finland who seems to be the least afraid of the camera.

"Finland would you like to introduce everyone in the room?"

"Oh! Okay sure! Hello world of Fanfiction! I am the Republic of Finland or if you would like you can call me Toni!" He waves to camera smiling genuinely. "Here with me today representing SuFin is Sweden" he leans in closer to camera and cups his mouth whispering "if you really want to make him smile call him Berwald"

I pan the camera to Sweden's face which reddens as he looks away.

"Hey don't give that loser all the attention!" suddenly Denmark stands and struts over to the cameras direction. "Don't forget there's other Nordics and trust me when I say Nor and I are waayyyyy cooler than them." As if by magic said nation appeared behind Denmark and dropped a round fist onto the blondes head.

"You're being rude" he muttered quietly. "Please forgive this bohemians idiotic behavior. He grew up without a mommy"

"Hey!"

I couple of countries began to take to the sudden ease allowing themselves to finally enjoy themselves. I kept the camera on the wining Dane when a small voice behind me called to my attention.

"Um WF I would have introduced me and Prussia by now but it seems he's running late…" Canada uttered in barely a whisper

"Oh that's fine~ here why don't you say something to the viewers?" I point the camera to his direction

"What? Oh well hello there, my name is Mathew and I'm Canada." He fidgets with a short blonde strand of hair wrapping it around his finger

"Birdie the _only_ way people are not going to fall in love with that adorable face of yours is if you hide it." Prussia cooed from behind.

Mathew turned around smiling and gave his boyfriend a nice solid kiss on the lips. I pan the camera out a bit to give them their privacy but am delighted when Prussia waves his hand telling me to zoom back in. When they finally break the kiss Prussia gets back to his old self while flashing the camera a giant smirk.

"Hello fanfictioners I, the great Prussia, have finally arrived for your questions!"

Canada laughed and chimed in "His real name's Gilbert but call him Gil it grabs his attention more"

Gil once again snatched a kiss from Mathew while quietly muttering "only you can call me that birdie…the fans can call me **SUPREM LEADER OF AWESOMENESS!**" Canada giggled a bit peck the albino on the cheek

I took that opportunity to adjust the camera towards me while trying to get everyone's attention.

"Okay everyone I believe it is time to take attendance so we can get started. Alright who's first…?" I grab the clipboard with everyone's names on it and begin to read it off

"Representing for GerIta: Germany and North Italy?"

"Ve~ we're here!" Italy shined his signature infectious smiles at the camera and taking the time to wink once at it too. I blushed and looked away trying to focus on the task at hand

"Representing for Spamano: Spain and South Italy?"

In the corner of my eye I saw a hand rise but when I turned the camera toward them I realized it was both Spain and Romano's hands interlaced at the fingers.

Antonio smiled brightly while Lovino looked away in shame.

"I hope every fucking fangirl watching this is squealing" Romano muttered

"Of course they are mi amor~"

I tore the camera off of Romano's reddening face back to the others in the room.

"We already have SuFin and DenNor, okay then… HongIce?"

Iceland slowly raised his hand. When the camera turned to see him it showed Hong Kong styling the younger males hair with brightly colored barrettes. With his hair pinned up he looked more like a dad who had just come home from his daughters fashion themed birthday party.

"You better delete this scene." Iceland warned

"Of course" I replied

…

Nope. Not gonna happen.

"And now representing FRU-"

"Miss WF may I speak to you for a moment?" England asked suddenly. I turned to him surprised by his sudden outburst. I mean wasn't he supposed to be a gentlemen?

I nodded motioning him to speak but as he looked around nervously I managed to figure out he wanted to be alone. I rotate the tripod to face the adorable North Italy who had been straining to see the camera since his name was called

"Ciao bellas!" he said blowing kisses at the camera "bessos for you and for you and you and you! Mwah!"

Smiling I returned my attention back to England who had walked over to the door way with a worried look spread across his face.

"So what's up?"

"Well um, I believe I might have made somewhat of mistake…" he began fidgeting with his hands and the loose string on his sweater vest.

I waited for him to continue but when he didn't speak up I prompted him with an _"okay…?"_

"Dammit just wait a bit…" he began tilting his head back and forth as if talking to himself. "Oh alright..." he sighed and returned his attention back towards me.

"I've put myself in a bit of a mess. You see I didn't realize that you would be taking attendance so I figured I could…well that I could bring both America and France." He looked down in shame rubbing his emerald eyes.

"But France isn't here..."

"God how dense are you? I wouldn't bring them both here at the same time!" he snapped and after taking a minute to pause he pointed to America "You see I was inviting Alfred this time but next week I was planning on bringing France"

"Yes well I just want to let you know that you're cheating on both of them and on yourself." I say very seriously.

"Yes yes I know, but that's my problem not yours. All I need you to do is when Americas not here call the FrUk representatives and when France isn't call for the UsUk representatives."

"Alright then," I wrote the small message onto the clip board. "Just be careful England, things like this never end well."

"Yes yes yes. Whatever" he then took it upon himself to leave after that returning to the American with a smile.

I walked back over to the group of nations as well continuing the roll call.

"The duet representing Giripan: Greece and japan?"

"We are here, Mr. Greece is just sleeping at the moment." Japan said quietly as pet a small black cat in his lap.

I remove the camera from the stand and walk it over to them.

"Would you like to say something to our audience?"

"Good morning fanfictioners. My account name is Jap-"

"Hey! No free endorsement!" I yell covering the cameras microphone.

He smiled sheepishly at the camera and as he did so Greece placed a pair of cat ears onto his head. Japan touched the cat ears and smiled to himself.

"Did you have a good nap Mr. Greece?" he asked as he turned around

"Uh-huh… I…dreamed about you." The Greek man said kissing the smaller males forehead.

Said male turned red and shut his eyes smiling more realistically than before.

It was so adorable that I felt the urge to remove the camera from them just to give them their deserved space. After that I walked over to another pairing in the room: LietPol or Lithuania and Poland

"Like how uncool of you to ignore us like that." Poland sassed flipping his bright blonde hair.

"Like how uncool of you to not give me a reason to put the camera on you" I mocked.

"Oh my god, Bitch I am fabulous that's a good enough reason alone."

"No, not really. Romano's Fabulous your just wish you were a girl"

"Damn right I am!" the Italian yelled somewhere in the distance.

Lithuania sat quietly waiting for Feliks to snap some reply back but when the blonde didn't Toris called for my attention

"Can you please apologize? You've hurt Feliks feeling quite a bit"

"Oh please I don't need the girls apology." Poland said crossed looking away.

"That maybe so but I would like to hear it" The certainty in his voice took me off guard and I made a mental note not to piss off either of them again.

"Sorry Poland" I said quietly

"Yeah well, whatever"

I turned away from them continuing with the roll call.

"Representing for Rochu: China and Russia?" I look around and a blanket of silence fills the room. "Has anyone seen them?"

"Oh I have" Hong Kong said putting down a bright pink barrette that he had been passing to the Spaniard. "Mr. China said that he couldn't come today because he was too busy. He said he'll be here next week though"

"Okay then" I mark it on the clip board and realize that our Rochu representatives were the only ones absent-besides France of course.

"Can I please get everyone to their seats please? First I'd like to that all of you for your participation in this. I think I speak for the fans watching this that they are utterly excited to hear you answer their questions."

"Hey I got a question. How are we gonna even get these letters?" America asked

"Well Mr. Finland has taken it upon himself to have the letters brought to this room every Monday so that you can answer them"

"All mail that's addressed to one of us nations will be sent to my big Santa bag and Swe and I will bring them here"

"Wow! Really!? That's so cool!" America jumped much like that of a child.

"Calm down you git." England snapped while sipping from his coffee mug that was filled with green herbal tea.

"So Santa's coming early this year?! You here that Germany! Santa's coming early!" Italy jumped excitedly

"No not Santa, just Finland" Said German replied

"Come on west, if the guy wants to think its Santa let him" Prussia snapped slapping a hand down on his younger brother's shoulder

"ANYWAY…"I yell grabbing everyone's attention once more "before my camera runs out of battery would you guys like to say some final notes"

"Me and birdie are only allowed to answer the most awesome of questions." Prussia announced.

"or ones covered in syrup" Mathew finished

"yup!" Prussia said kissing the smaller nation again.

"Germany and I like questions that requires you to think!" Italy smiled while pointing at his forehead proving his point.

"but not too much Italy might pass out if he does" Lovino called out

"Vee~! Big brother that's not nice!" Italy said puckering his lip which lead to the German next to him kiss it lightly making the Italian smile once more

"Eww! Oh my god don't **EVER** do that again in front of me" Romano yelled rubbing at his eyes

"They have to show their affection sometimes Roma~ it's the same way as when I kiss you" Antonio smiled kissing Lovino's nose.

"Bastard" Said Italian snapped with no real affect.

"Lovi and I like the Questions with lots of love poured into them. It makes us happy" Spain smiled to the camera

"Or the ones with pictures of sexy girls in them" Lovino said seriously. "Big nice booby girls"

Antonio snapped a hand around the younger males mouth as I face palmed.

"Does ANYONE ELSE want to say something?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

No one else felt as though they needed to speak so I returned the camera to me.

"This has been the first Episode of Letters to my lovers! Have a great week guys!"

**A/n: Yup there you have it. Every Monday-ish I will post answers to you guys questions. I hope you enjoyed it. Its kind of told to be like a youtube video that will (hopefully ) have people responding back~ Oh and guys there's going to be more pairings as time goes on or if you ask for them. Oh and one more thing, all questions do affect the story so just don't go to England or America or France being like "He's cheating on you!" Hope your week is awesome guys~**

**Byeeeee~~~**


	2. Berlin

**Chapter 2**

"Hello everyone~!" I smile at all the nations and at the camera which stands happily on its tripod.

Wait, can a camera be happy?

Oh well, whatever, the important thing is that the nations got questions!

"Okay everyone we got quite a bit of questions from this letter!" Finland jumped while waving the letter in the air.

"Ve~! What does it say? Read it out loud!" Italy chirped rocking in his chair excitedly.

"Well we should let Germany read it since it's from his brother," Finland said as he passed the white paper to the German.

"What? But my brother is here…"

"**West it's a letter from Berlin!"**Prussia yelled happily, "**W****e haven't heard from the kid in a while!"**

Germany looked to the bottom of the page and saw his younger brother's hand written signature and nodded with smile. "Okay it says:

**Guten Tag, Berlin here, I have a question for Romano und Spain, Romano- Vhy do you alvays beat up on España, vhen he obviously cares about you very much? Und España, No matter how much I like Romano (As a friend) he eventually gets annoying, how do you do it?**

Mein bruder, how long haff you been vith Ita-chan? Und vhy vasn't I told?

Canada, Ven did you stars dating Bruder Prussia, und does he alvays bozer you for pancakes? He alvays bozered me for zem, because I vas ze only one who could make zam.

**Berlin."**

"Ve~ why did he write in his accent?" Italy asked leaning over the table to read the paper.

"**Because it is an AWESOME accent that needs to be heard!" **Prussia clarified loudly.

"Yes, well on any account Spain and Romano were asked the first set of questions so they will answer first." Germany stated.

I rotate the camera on his base-god I _love_ new tech- to face the two Latin nations who in turn squirmed awkwardly under it's gaze.

Romano who apparently had ignored everything that had come from the Germans mouth earlier had needed the question repeated.

"Why are you always mean to Spain when we all know you care about him as much as he cares about you," I restated.

"Well," he took a big breath, "One, who the hell are you to tell me to live my life?! I mean your related to the two most stupid and lame potatoes to walk the earth, and you wanna tell _**me, how to live my life?**_ You should go back and read your own life story before you go jacking with mine."

"Lovi…" Antonio looked at the angered Italian and smiled softly "Lovi, you don't have to be mean, Berlin is just curious that's all."

"Well fuck him and his curiosity," Romano said slumping back into his seat.

Antonio sighed softly and never broke his gaze from Lovino's.

The Italian began squirming in his seat looking redder by the minute.

…

"Fine! I'll tell them dammit just stop staring at me!" He looked at the camera and for the first time I saw something interesting; on Lovino's face sat a look of weakness maybe even frailness.

"I mean to Spain… cause…. dammit I hate this! Cause I…. l-love him…." he looked down to his bright blue shirt flushing in a way that almost looked unhealthy but cute anyway.

"Good job~" and with that the Spaniard kissed the Italian on top of the forehead and returned his attention to me and my camera. "Being with Romano is much like being with a child-"

"Like, ew. That's so gross," Poland interrupted.

"Let me finish. With a child you always remember to put them before yourself no matter how much they anger or frustrate you. Lovi can be hard to handle for most since he has a hard time around almost everyone but I always remember that's because he has a hard time explain his feelings. When he's alone he opens up easier and shows you his love. It takes effort and work but he's worth it in the end," Antonio looked back at the blushing Italian and smiled.

"T-ti amo bastard…" Romano stuttered quietly.

"Tu querido mi amor," and with that he kissed the Italian softly atop the crown of his head.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Hungary cried shaking a pointed finger at the nations holding up her own camera.

"Um, you weren't here last meet, Ms. Hungary, but I'm not allowing any cameras besides my own for the privacy of everyone here."

"Well that's not fair!" she whined.

"Eliza, please act like a lady." Austria said adjusting his glasses, "we are invited guests to this meeting so we must act accordingly especially since we could not be here the first time," he looked at her over his frames with a very mencing glare.

"I already told you dear, my yaoi come first before anything," she turned to me, "_**anything**__**.**_"

I shuddered and looked away.

"Can we get back to the questions please? Gil's falling asleep…" I glanced over my shoulder to the albino and found him nodding off in his chair.

Oh dear lord.

"Germany… the next question please," I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Ve~ the questions for you Luddy~" Italy smiled to the German.

"Oh it seems you're right," he re-read the question, "me and Italy have been together since…" he glanced at the Italian who gave him a questioning look.

"You don't remember…" Italy said a sad smile .

"Nien! West is just yanking your chain Ita-chan, he remembers it cause it was the same day me and birdie had our first kiss!" Prussia, who apparently wasn't sleeping, yelled in just one sentence and caused a Canadian to blush, a German to remember and an Italian to smile.

Talk about awesomeness.

"R-right! Italy and I got together on Canada's independence/ birthday on July first. That was about five years ago and I didn't tell you Berlin because well… we don't really talk a whole lot anymore-"

"Nobody cares about you and your brother's life stories remember." Romano butted in.

The German man glared at the Italian for a split second and continued to speak anyway.

"I promise to fill you in completely the next time we meet."

"And now for the best part we go to the **AWESOMENESS** that is me and birdie." Prussia declared with a loud voice.

"I made a lot of pancakes before already, since I love maple syrup to go on top of them, but yes,Gil does enjoy eating them much more than I do." He looked up to the German and smiled. "But if it's for him I never mind making them."

A bright blush fell upon the albinos face and smiled nuzzling their noses together.

"Ich lebie dich."

And with that the couple kissed.

And I shut off my camera.

**A/n: so there was the first set of questions from our beloved Berlin! Keep sending them in and the nations will keep answering byee~~**


	3. Clear as cyrstal

**Chapter 3**

"Ni hao! Welcome to my home!" china smiled "Thank you for coming all the way here so we can participate in the questions!"

"Da, we heard there is a special letter for us?"

"Yes today we got one just for the two of you!" Finland smiled passing the letter over to the nations on the other side of the circular table

As china begins to read the letter out loud Russia bent over the smaller male and began to read it silently smiling lightly at the words

"It says:

**hello! i have a question for RoChu. How did you start dating? was it in scary life/death situation like its depicted in fanfic, or was it as sweet as canada and prussia?  
a question for china, have you ever been scared of Russia, or are you as comfortable around him as poland?  
Last, but definitely not least, Russia, have you and china moved in together yet? And if you have, is it in a field of sunflowers?  
thank you very much for your co-operation, **

**ClearAsCrystal269 ;3**" china smiled as he read the end and then turned to me and asked "is that a face at the end?"

"Yes, it's kind of a winking cat smile." I reply then I look over the other nations "Basically it's the same smile that Ms. Belgium makes"

"Oh, I was wondering what it was as well." Russia added looking up at me "so can we begin?"

"Yes, go right ahead" I say waving at the two to start

"China and I had our first date a long time ago and it wasn't a life and death situation… in fact it was really sweet" Russia started

"Ivan had been hiding at my house and an unexpected rain had started. He was being drenched from all the water so I invited him in"

"I was given really nice green tea and we sat around the fire place."

"After a while we began to talk, and I realized maybe he's not as crazy as everyone thinks" china smiled up at the Russia who in turn kissed the smaller males temple

"Neither of us had ever had a real relationship with anyone before so we didn't realize we were actually dating until I decided to sleep over"

"Gah! Don't talk about that while japan and Hong Kong are here aru!" china snapped while blushing like a bright red tomato

"You act as If I didn't already know. I mean we do share the same house" Leon teased as he covered Iceland's ears and eyes.

"Let go of me!" the blonde smiled while pushing the brunette off

"You know china, they kind remind me of us, in a weird way" Russia whispered

China watched the younger males and nodded in agreement smiling.

"Back to the questions, I have always been afraid of Russia. In fact I still am" Russia looked like a mix of fairly crossed and a kicked puppy for a second but then Yao continued "I used to be afraid of him personally, but now I'm afraid of anyone who messes with him because I know he'd never hurt me"

The Russian looked up in shock and smiled softly "Actually you should be afraid for anyone who messes with _you_. That would be the first person I'd feel worried about"

"Yes but I think that person deserved it" china scoffed while making a short glare at America.

The American smiled brightly never breaking his gaze from the two

"Uh Russia the last questions for you," _hurry before you kill someone_

The Russian scanned over the letter once more and looked up to my camera "I think this question is my favorite." He stated "Yao and I live together now yes. We have two homes, the one in my nation and the one we are at now and I can assure you, both have a bright garden of sunflowers"

"I have a question," I started "why do you like sunflowers so much?"

"I like them because as a child being surrounded by snow and dead things you learn to find the truly beautiful things. My first spring I found a lone sunflower standing taller than I and smiling to the sun and for the first time I realized this flower was one of the few things on this earth that could survive the harshness of snow and winter but still manage to look positively at the sun, plus they are beautiful like china."

The brunet smiled and looked away a blush forming on his cheeks.

**A/n: sorry for the short chapter ouo I wanted to have it done before Christmas kind of as a present for clearascrystal. **

**A/n2: have I ever told you guys how I get into the mood for each pairing? I basically watch like ten videos and look at fan art for an hour and since I didn't want to have china saying aru after every sentence I chose to only look at fan art. I hope I did good enough to get another question….bye for now**


End file.
